


Kisses

by Kayzo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: For creatures that technically don’t need to sleep, Taako likes his beauty rest
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 5





	Kisses

Finally, the bed was starting to get warm—Kravitz doesn’t exude cold, thank Pan (he won’t thank the Raven Queen because she’s probably behind the coldness in the first place), but it still took forever to get the bed warm when he slips under the covers. The two little space heaters called cats helped—when Enchilada decided to sit still instead of attempt to kill the feet moving under the blankets, that is.

Kravitz snuggled closer, feeling the change in temperature, or calculating how long it takes for the temperature to regulate based on Taako’s mass, the cats, and how long he’d been in his reaper form previously. He was just the kind of nerd to do that.

“Long day?” Taako gets out, not bothering to open his eyes, letting himself be pulled into arms that were warm enough.

“Mh…” was sighed into his hair, “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Kravitz lays a kiss on his forehead.

“Alright,” Taako inched a bit closer, “remember that Magnus is coming over to help Ango with his duck carving.”

Kravitz lays another kiss against Taako’s forehead, “How could I forget.” Taako cracks open an eye and isn’t surprised at all to see Kravitz staring at one of the 14 wooden ducks they have in their room. Angus had taken to the hobby like…well, like a duck to water.

Another kiss against his cheek, and then a light press against his ear. Taako preens at the attention in the most lazy manner he’s able. Kravitz isn’t going to get more participation than that—he was late home, after all.

Kravitz kisses him again on his brow, then his chin, then—only through moving a fully settled in Taako—on his collarbone.

“That’s starting to get annoying, you know.”

Kravitz hums, sounds not as concerned as he should, really, and lays another kiss on Taako’s shoulder.

“I didn’t get to see you all day.” Kravitz says against his skin.

Taako opens his eyes, but refuses to open them fully. He is going to bed, darn it, and no gorgeous boyfriend is going to keep him from his beauty sleep, “Missed this sugar, huh?”

Kravitz gives a light laugh, “You know I do” he kisses Taako on the tip of the nose.

Taako rolls his eyes before leaning in and getting a proper kiss. It’s slow and languid, born of lazy evenings and a familiarity that makes his bones ache. It still amazes Taako, when he thinks about it, that he got here with all that has happened in his life. Kravitz appears to think similarly. When they break apart, his smile is soft but deep.

He gives Taako another kiss on the forehead

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
